The Fight for Justice
by Mrs.K.Lupin
Summary: The dead have risen and ex-Death Eaters have escaped from prison. What do Harry, Teddy and the others have to do to deal with this? Hints of male/male slash and death.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is my new story. Just to warn you there will be hints of slash including male/male. The first few chapters will contain Pov's from different characters, one per chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own most of the characters. They belong to J.. I hope you enjoy this new story.**

**Chapter 1:****Tinworth**

When I fell to the ground my head hurt. The air was cold and I shivered. I pulled my threadbare cloak around me tighter. The sun was setting and I could tell that the moon would rise soon. My head was thumping and my heart was going so fast in my chest. There were butterflies in my stomach. I hadn't felt these sensations in a long time. I could smell the sea air. It made my eyes water and burned my throat. The smell reminded me of my childhood.

I was born in Blackpool on the 10th March in 1960 to a french father and english mother. They first met along the famous promenade. Dad was on holiday with his best friend, Liam Potter, when he first saw mum. Liam introduced John to mum after he noticed that dad was staring at her and had started blushing. Mum told me that the first things she noticed about dad was his warm eyes, kind smile and the pink flush in his cheeks when he was embarrassed. John had intended to just spend one week in Blackpool and then return home to Paris. Instead he spent two months there and then returned to Paris with my mum in toe to tell his parents that he was engaged to her and they were going to get married. They had a quiet wedding. Liam was the best man and another friend of dad's Kip was the page boy. I pulled out a photograph from my pocket. My mother, Jenny, was smiling widely as dad embraced her. Her tawny hair was shining in the sunlight and her sparkling blue eyes shone as well. Dad was taller with sandy blonde hair. His eyes were the colour of melted milk chocolate. Liam looked a lot like his son and grandson. He had the same messy Potter hair that was jet black. His eyes were not hazel like James. They were a light gray. To many observers Kip would be seen as a curiosity. His light brown hair was streaked with gray and his face was littered with many scars. His amber eyes stood out in the photograph. He was the most familiar to me in the photograph. I touched my face. I felt the rough scars under my fingers. I had those same amber eyes as Kip. I was happy and innocent until the moment dad insulted Greyback. He called him a coward for attacking innocent people on purpose just to infect someone with lycanthropy. I became the next victim. Dad was so upset and mum was trying her best to cope, but she was a muggle and still trying to understand the wizarding world. My first transformation was more painful than the bite had been. I felt as if my whole body was on fire when all my bones broke at the same time. My skin stretched to accommodate the change. Fur then pushed through my skin. I screamed for my mum and dad to make it stop. The worse thing was losing control and my mind. It was like that every month on the full moon.

I felt tears fall down my cheeks as I remember all these memories and more. I remembered the first time I met the rest of the Marauders and my time at Hogwarts as a student. I remembered when they became animagi for me. I also remembered the day Lily and James died and how I believed my lover to be their betrayer. I was relived when I found out that Peter betrayed them and that Sirius was innocent. I remembered the moment that Sirius fell through the veil. I remembered Dumbledore's funeral. I remembered my wedding to Dora and the birth of my son Teddy. I finally remembered my death at the hands of the Death eaters.

I felt the moon rise suddenly along this rocky coastline. I was suddenly bathed in moonlight. I was scared. I started screaming. My limbs were shaking as my bones started to break and reform. The fur was pushing through my skin as I howled to the guardian and bringer of my curse. I was no longer me as the wolf took over.

I was still on the rocky coast when I awoke. I was naked and alone. My muscles were stiff and ached. I fainted after I transformed back. I was covered in fresh bites and scratches. The smell of my blood was making me dizzy. I heard a noise. A beautiful blonde woman was walking towards me. She wore a shocked expression on her face. She seemed weary as she walked towards my broken body. She swore in french when she noticed I was covered in blood.

"Now now, there is no need to swear," I responded chuckling slightly.

"How did you know I swore, and what happened?" She asked.

"I'm half french and I speak french fluently. As for what happened, well last night was a full moon, I'm covered in bites and scratches and butt naked. What do you think happened?" I answered hoping she would put two and two together and work out what happened.

"I'm just going to get my husband. He knows how to deal with werewolf bites. Keep still, I will be back in a few minutes." She ran quickly muttering about werewolves and why was it that her family and friends had to deal with the consequences. I suddenly fainted from exhaustion again.

I was confused when I awoke and found myself in a bed. A strawberry blonde girl with blue eyes was starring at me when she noticed I was awake.

"Be quiet, mum and dad don't know I'm in here. Who are you and what happened?" She asked. She was pretty and looked no older than 9.

"I am a werewolf and I transformed last night. A blonde woman found..."

"Yeah mum found you and then got dad to help transport you here. Mum and dad were a little freaked out as you could get into our house without having any problems with the Fidelius Charm. Dad helped bandage your bites and scratches that were bleeding. He has gone to fetch madam Pomfrey." Someone was suddenly walking upstairs. " I better go."

"Not so fast Vic. What are you doing up here. Your mother and I told you to stay downstairs. Come on leave the man alone." Vic suddenly left sulking.

"I'm sorry about her, but she is incredibly curious. Madam Pomfrey will be upstairs to finish treating you in a few minutes."

"Wait, where am I?" I asked. I noticed the man beside me had Weasley red hair and scars on his face. Could this be Bill.

"This is Shell Cottage. I've got a few questions for you. Will you answer them truthfully?" He asked.

"I'll do my best." I answered as both the blonde haired woman, who I suspected to be Fleur, and Madam Pomfrey entered the room.

"How did you get into this house, which is under the Fidelius Charm, with out us having to revive you and then reveal the secret?"

"Bill, you have already revealed the secret to Shell Cottage to me. I was told after you got married to Fleur. I could enter this house because I had been told the secret by the secret keeper." Madam Pomfrey was suddenly dabbing a nasty green ointment into my bites and scratches. I had to bite my tongue to prevent myself from screaming out. It needed to be done to prevent my injuries from getting infected. Bill was still questioning me.

"Why did you break the law by transforming without being under the influence of wolvesbane potion?"

"What law is that and who came up with it?" I asked.

"Mrs Hermione Weasley when she worked for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. It was an attempt to prevent werewolves who didn't want to infect people from doing so accidentally. So why were you not under the influence of the potion?"

"I only just arrived last night. I didn't know it was the full moon. In fact I shouldn't be here. I should be..." I stopped as tears fell down my cheeks. Pomfrey had finished with the ointment and was now bandaging my injuries.

"Dear, you have a broken leg and a sprained wrist." She put a splint on my leg and bandaged my wrist tightly. She turned to leave. "By the way, he is not allowed to leave that bed today."

"Don't worry, he won't Poppy." Fleur replied. Poppy soon left. Bill tucked me in gently.

"You should be?"

"Dead," I replied, "I should be a load of bones in a grave along side my wife."

"Wait, you are meant to be dead. How did you get in Tinworth then," Fleur asked.

"I just landed from out of nowhere. I've lost my friends and transformed. I just want to know what is going on. What year it is? Where Sirius, James and the others are? What am I doing here?

"The year is 2009. We can't answer the other questions though. We will try to help but you are going to stay in bed until Poppy feels that your fit enough to move." Bill answered sincerely.

"Thank you," I replied as I suddenly fell asleep. I didn't know what was happening but I was going to sort things out. I would find my friends and family.

**I hope you enjoyed this introduction. The next chapter is set roughly the same time but in a different area and with a different Pov. Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the next chapter of the new story. I hope you enjoy it. It is set in the same time as the first chapter. Please read and review and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 2:****The Turquoise Haired Angel**

I awoke in the middle of a pond. My hair stuck to my neck. My clothes were soaked. I climbed out of the pond. A small boy was sitting by the edge of the pond. His eyes were amber and his hair was turquoise. How did this boy have turquoise hair?

"Do you want any help miss?" He asked shyly. I nodded and the boy pulled me up easily. He didn't look like much but he was incredibly strong. I looked up at the sky. The full moon was a big blot on the sky that dominated my eye line. The boy seemed nervous when I looked at the moon.

"What are you doing up this late." I asked.

"I have never slept well during the full moon. Gran says it may be to do with my dad's condition. Every full moon I camp out in the garden. I heard splashing in the pond and came to investigate. Who are you?"

"Can I tell you a secret?" I asked. He nodded solemnly. "My name is Lily Potter. I was born in 1960, married James Potter and had a son called Harry Potter."

"He's my godfather. Hang on Harry's mum was murdered by Lord Voldemort."

"Yes, he killed me and countless others with the killing curse. He and his Death Eaters were murderers. I hope Voldemort and his evil companions are dead or are in Azkaban."

"Harry killed Voldemort in 1998. Most of the Death Eaters were killed in the Battle of Hogwarts or were locked up in Azkaban. However this wasn't without sustaining a large amount of casualties." The boy's hair colour suddenly changed from turquoise to tawny and then to bubblegum pink. He started crying. "I miss them, I miss them so much. Why did they have to die?"

"Who died kid and how did you change your hair colour?" I asked curious about the strange boy.

"My parents died in the Battle of Hogwarts. Dad had told mum not to leave the house and to look after me. Mum, however, didn't want to be separated from him. She left me with Gran and fled to the battle. Mum was killed by Bellatrix and dad was killed by Dolohov. I was only a few weeks old when it happened. I'm a metamorphmagus, that how I can change my appearance at will."

"I'm so sorry. Your parents were so brave to fight against the Death Eaters. I just hope their sacrifice was worth it."

"It is. I have a loving family and an amazing godfather who remembers my family and often answers my questions. He wasn't so lucky when he was younger. He lived with his aunt and uncle when you died. He was downtrodden by them. There were no photos of you and James and he slept in the cupboard under the stairs until just after his 11th birthday. They tried to stop him going to Hogwarts but were unsuccessful. He made some great friends at Hogwarts. Perhaps we should go inside, after all you are shivering." I hadn't noticed that I was shivering as he led me to the red brick house. As I entered I heard a howl that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"Teddy, what are you doing inside. It's not sunrise yet. Are you tired for a change?" a brown haired woman asked. She reminded me of Bellatrix only her hair was lighter and her face was softer.

"No Gran, I still can't sleep. I heard a noise and found this woman in the pond." He pointed at me. A blush crept across my cheeks.

"Lily Potter...no...this isn't possible. The dead can't come back to life. Dumbledore said that. Has Nymphadora come back?"

"I don't know. Teddy, could you continue with what you were talking about outside."

"Well, lets see. Harry became friends with the Weasley's and a girl called Hermione Granger in his first year. He fought Voldemort and found the Philosopher's stone in his first year. In his second year, he found the Chamber of secrets and killed the Basilisk. In his third year, he learnt how to cast a patronus. He also discovered the truth about his godfather's imprisonment in Azkaban."

"Wait, who taught Harry how to cast the patronus charm at the age of thirteen?" I asked.

"My dad. He was the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor then. Harry had been affected by the Dementors on the train and in a quidditch match. Harry convinced dad to teach him." I could see the sunlight spilling into the room now. Teddy was yawning and quickly sat on the sofa. His gran hugged him tightly.

"Perhaps I should continue on from where Teddy left off. Well he saved Sirius from the Dementor's kiss and Professor Lupin resigned after Snape revealed the truth about his disappearances. In his fourth year it was the Triwizard tournament and he was entered by a Death Eater, who was disguised as Moody. Well Harry was sent to a graveyard with Cedric Diggory. Wormtail killed Cedric on You Know Who's orders. You Know Who returned to his body and they fought. Harry managed to escape. Well the Ministry did not believe Harry and Dumbledore and Dumbledore brought the Order back into action. You Know Who revealed himself in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. My cousin Sirius was killed by my sister and Harry had now lost the closest thing he ever had to a parent. Dumbledore was killed by Snape in Harry's sixth year after trying to find a horcrux. Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't return to Hogwarts in their seventh year. Instead they searched for the other horcruxes. They succeeded in finding and destroying them. Harry then killed You Know Who in the Battle of Hogwarts. I lost my husband, daughter, son in law and, though I hated her for being a Death Eater, my elder sister, during the second wizarding war." I soon realised who this woman was. I hugged her tightly as her shoulders shook and tears began to fall. I could hear Teddy's breathing and this prevented me from crying at that moment. I thought it was bad for me. I died protecting my son, but at least I knew I would see him again. I also had my husband with me. Andromeda had lost most of her close family, including her husband, who she loved dearly.

Teddy soon stirred from his uneasy sleep. He was gasping for air as he awoke. Andromeda moped up the sweat from his brow. He looked like he was unseeing. He looked towards me, his eyes changed from amber to black to hazel to gray to electric blue and then to emerald green. His hair was also changing colours. It had gone from tawny to pink to jet black, where it remained for the longest period and then to red.

"Teddy, what's wrong?" I asked a look of concern on my face.

"We are in danger. Can I talk to Uncle Harry now please?" he asked, his eyes giving Andromeda a pleading look.

"Why?" she asked a look of puzzlement on her face, "Besides you will see him at your birthday party tomorrow."

"Gran, I just had a nightmare or vision in which ex-Death Eaters and other evil people from the second wizarding war have escaped from Azkaban. Apparently the only way to defeat them is to unite the heroes of the last two wizarding wars and to fight them."

"I'm sure it was just a nightmare."

"Why then would Lily Potter be in our living room. After it is meant to be impossible for the dead to come back to life. The dream or vision and her appearance must be related. We should talk to Kingsley or Harry about this."

"Alright, we will talk to Harry about this but, not until you have had a decent sleep." I helped put Teddy to bed. I tucked him in. As soon as Andromeda's back was turned, Teddy spoke in a whisper,

"I'll finally get to meet mum and dad. Lily you have got to find the others, after all we don't want people like Umbridge or Greyback released from Azkaban. I know I've also got a part to play in this but I don't know what it is."

"Come on go to sleep. We can talk about this later." I turned away as I heard steady calm breathing that reminded me of my friend Remus after every full moon.

**The next chapter like the first two chapters is set in the same time. Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you are enjoying this story. The next generation characters will play an important part of this story. By the way I don't own most of the characters. So far I only own Kip. Please read and review.**

**Chapter 3:****The Minister**

My head pounded as I was lifted off the office floor. A blonde woman was shaking me.

"Sir, you have got to get up. You can't be seen by the minister lying on the floor. I'm sure Mr Shacklebolt would not like to see anyone on his office floor. Now get up!" the woman shouted.

"Thanks, where am I?" I asked clueless as to why I was on the floor and where I was.

"You are on the floor of the Minister of Magic's office. I'm Mary-Anne by the way, and I'm the Minister's secretary. Hang on you look a lot like Harry and James Potter SR."

"That might be because I am James Potter."

"But that's not possible. Dead people don't come back to life. I mean I don't see Remus Lupin or Kurt Cobain walking around the Ministry, and that's because they are dead."

Mary-Anne was a pretty girl. I had known her since I was a small boy. Her blonde hair was cut in an asymmetric bob and there were plenty of gray hairs. Her once blue eyes were now amber and her face was pale and lined. She was holding onto a set of files. I could hear footsteps outside the room.

"Sit down James. Don't say a word to Kingsley." A bald black man with a hooped earring walked in. His lilac robes reminded me of a trip the Marauders and I went on in the summer between 5th and 6th year. We went to Cape Town. Remus could only afford to stay for a week and only stayed for three days due to the full moon. Kingsley was wearing robes in the style that we wore that summer. I smiled at the memory. He smiled warmly at me. I had not been paying attention to what Mary-Anne had been saying.

"Well Mr. Potter seems like you and your wife like popping out all over the place when you are meant to be dead. Lily gave Andromeda and Teddy a fright when she showed up in their garden pond last night. Andromeda flooed me when Teddy fell asleep. It seems as if this isn't an individual situation. I wonder if any more dead people have come back to life. It would be good if Dumbledore comes back, after all he does have style."

"Sir, do you mind if I leave early. I mean I'm tired and it was the full moon last night."

"Of course, you can have the rest of today and tomorrow off. Just sign out like usual."

"Thanks sir, see you soon. Oh and the files you asked for are on the desk." She turned to leave, her blonde hair shining in the light.

"Since Mary-Anne has had to go home you can be my secretary until she returns."

The rest of the day was eventful. I was sent to the Auror office regularly. I was also sent to the Werewolf registry to talk to a brown bushy haired woman. I could hear the whispers and feel the stares. She talked to me as I retrieved Remus Lupin's file. He had forbidden me and Sirius from trying to read it while we were training to be Aurors. Moody enforced it regularly. Now no one could stop me now except for Hermione. She grabbed it before I could slip away.

"James I don't think Remus would've have wanted you to read this. I've had to stop Sirius, Harry, Ron and Teddy from reading this file. Now will you please leave." I left disappointed.

Kingsley escorted me to dinner. He explained about the changes to the ministry that had happened since he became minister. I was only half listening as he explained that werewolves were now employed by the ministry. Well that explained why Mary-Anne was his secretary. A black haired man soon walked up to our table. He had messy black hair, emerald eyes and a lightning bolt shaped scar. He was accompanied by Hermione, a gangly red haired man and a handsome black haired man who reminded me of Padfoot. They smiled at us as they sat down. The Padfoot look a like spoke first.

"Prongs it is really good to see you again. I'm so glad I'm not the only one back. You wouldn't believe what happened to me earlier."

"Let me guess, Hermione stopped you from reading Moony's file. Well she stopped me too, Sirius." We both gossiped like girls while the others were busy talking. I couldn't help but overhear parts of the conversation.

"Harry, Ron, Kingsley, dead people should not be at dinner with us. I mean, it's great that Sirius and Your dad is here but this shouldn't be possible. I mean, who will we hear from next, Lord Voldemort. We should be really worried, I mean there has been a mass breakout from Azkaban and know dead people are alive again." I looked at Harry with a look of concern. He took a breath before he responded to Hermione.

"I know, but, I haven't seen my mum and dad since I was a baby. Can't I enjoy seeing my dad and godfather alive and well. I am concerned about the breakout. Umbridge, Greyback and the Carrows all escaped. We need more aurors searching for them. They might seek alliance with the dementors. Ron, have we got a suitable person over seeing them?"

"Yes Harry. We also have at least 10 aurors looking for the escapees led by Neville. Apparently there were a few werewolves that transformed last night without being under the influence of Wolvesbane potion. The werewolf registry is investigating. We haven't had this much panic since the Battle of Hogwarts." Sirius soon interrupted.

"Have you checked the old haunts, Knockturn alley, Malfoy manor. If I was an old Death Eater I would try to contact like minded groups such as the giants and the werewolves."

"Sirius, we learnt from last time. We have sent Hagrid to be our convoy to the giants, however we didn't send anyone to the werewolves. They are extremely hard to find. They keep moving before we can track them down. I would send Mary-Anne but, werewolves no longer trust outsiders. They do not look kindly to werewolves that live with wizards after Remus' infiltration and attempt to convince them to change sides in the Second wizarding war," Kingsley answered solemnly. Sirius then got up and joined me. He had gone white when the conversation turned to Azkaban.

"Perhaps we should call a meeting with members of the Order of the Phoenix and the DA tonight to discus what to do know. I mean that's what they were created for," Ron suggested. Everyone agreed. We soon disbanded to contact members of these groups.

Kingsley explained about the DA and gave me and Sirius a list of Order members to contact. First on the list was Professor McGonagal. We soon arrived at Hogwarts. The castle hadn't changed much since we were students here. Students were rushing to their last lessons of the day. People were glancing at us as we rushed to the headmaster's office. We spoke the password and the gargoyle let us pass. Minerva looked at us strangely as we entered.

"Well I wasn't expecting this. First Remus Lupin is found alive in Tinworth and now Mr Potter and Mr Black are in my office alive as well. May I ask how you got here?"

"Well you see Professor, we don't know," Sirius replied shrugging. I nodded in agreement.

She looked worried as we explained why we were at Hogwarts.

"That is something to be concerned about. I am worried that students will be taken advantage of by these evil people. I will come to this meeting tonight. Perhaps it should be held here at Hogwarts. That way as many people as possible can be accommodated for." Both me and Sirius smiled. We still had a lot more people to inform.

**Thanks for reading. Please read and review. The next chapter will explain how Sirius ended up with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you are enjoying the new story. Thanks for the reviews. This chapter is going to answer a very important question, how did Sirius end up with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Please continue reading and reviewing. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 4:**** The Aurors**

Ouch! Why did the floor have to hurt so much? I opened me eyes to see that I had landed near a coffee machine. A tall gangly red headed man was looking at me with a puzzled look on his face. His face was freckled and his brown eyes shone in the well lit room. He was chuckling slightly. I suddenly heard someone speaking.

"Ron, break time is over. We need to find those escaped prisoners."

"Alright Harry, I'll just finish my coffee." Ron smiled as he lifted me off the ground. "Who are you?"

"I was going to ask you the same question, but seems like Harry has already answered my question. Names Padfoot or Sirius or Snuffles or Mr Black. Any of those would do Ron. So where am I?"

"You're in the Auror office, Mr Black. I don't know how you got here, I mean you are meant to be dead. Anyway, I think you better stay with me. I'll just say you are a trainee Auror to the others until we see Harry." I agreed with Ron and followed him as he led me to a desk.

The desk was covered in photos. There was a wedding picture. Ron was hugging a bushy brown haired girl. She looked very happy. There were baby photos. Finally on the wall behind there was pictures of wanted people. There were pictures of Dolohov, Greyback and Umbridge. Ron looked a little weary.

"Me and Harry have worked in the Auror office for nearly 11 years. I'm going to retire after this case and help George run his joke shop. Harry was made head of the office just over a year ago." I could help but smile when my godson's name was mentioned. A brown haired lady soon walked up to the desk. She hugged Ron tightly. I was uncomfortable with public displays of affection. The last time I had anything like a hug from a lover was the morning of the day I died. Then soon broke up as they noticed how uncomfortable I was.

"Ron, have you seen Harry. It's just that Andromeda wants to see him. Apparently it's about Teddy. Also there was a werewolf roaming around Tinworth without being under the influence of wolvesbane potion." She soon noticed me, "And who is this Ron?"

"Hermione, this sounds strange but you have to believe me, this is Sirius Black." I bowed for Hermione. She looked shocked.

"I guess we all better see Harry then." I followed them to a clean office. A blonde haired girl was busy talking to Harry. She looked tired and her hair was streaked with gray. She was clutching onto a set of files.

"I'll give these to the Minister before I leave. Thank you Mr Potter."

"No thank you Mary-Anne. I hope you and your daughter recover well." The woman walked away briskly but not without glancing at me and mouthing my name.

Harry was busy leafing through a set of files as Ron, Hermione and I entered the room. Harry looked and his face showed an expression of shock.

"That's not possible. Sirius, is that you? You look exactly like you did in the forest after I used the Resurrection stone. What are you doing here."

"Well if we knew we would tell you." Ron answered. Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes. She seemed worried about something. Her mind was whizzing as she was trying to understand what was going on. I had at least one piece of good news. I did not have the marks of my time in Azkaban. I looked like a babe magnet. Hermione was busy whispering to Harry. His eyes widened in concern. He looked upset. His emerald green eyes were watering. He picked up a phone from his desk and dialled a number. I noticed how he mentioned the name Neville and escaped prisoners. There was the occasional nod and shake of the head. Ron passed me a cup of coffee. What was happening? Harry soon finished calling.

"Sirius, I want you to stay with Hermione in the Werewolf Registry office today. You are more experienced with helping werewolves than us. She will take you there. If I need to see you, I will send Ron to fetch you." Hermione soon led me to the werewolf registry.

The werewolf registry was strangely quiet as we entered. I remembered when James' mum used to work here. The people behind the desks were working quietly. They looked up and smiled at Hermione. She led me to her office.

"Sirius, it is really good to see you again. Well we need to find the identities of the werewolves that weren't under the influence of the wolvesbane potion. Sirius can you ask Sarah to head to Tinworth to ask for any information about a werewolf that was in that area last night. She will know what to do." She pointed to a dirty blonde lady. I quickly went to give her the instructions. I couldn't be cheerful in this environment. This place just reminded me of Remus and his lycanthropy. I explored the department. I couldn't help but explore where the files were stored. It seemed that the deceased's files were still kept. I pulled out a thick file. Remus Lupin's name was on it. I was about to sneak a look inside when Hermione came in and took the folder.

"Sirius, this isn't yours. I doubt that Remus ever gave you permission to read this." She put the folder back. "We are going to meet Ron and Harry and go to lunch." I followed as my belly rumbled.

The canteen was pretty full as we entered. Only one table was unfilled. Kingsley was sitting on a fairly empty table. He was accompanied by Prongs. Prongs seemed distracted. Harry led us to the table. Prongs and I couldn't help gossiping throughout the dinner. We were both concerned about the breakouts. I couldn't help but put forward my own suggestions. I knew from experience how dangerous these people were. We were told that both the Order and the DA would need to be contacted. Both James and I volunteered. We were given a list of people to contact. McGonagall and the other Professors, Bill Weasley, Mundungus, Hestia, Dedalus, Aberforth and Andromeda. We decided to find Minnie first. We left the Ministry to apperate to Hogsmeade.

Minnie looked at us weird as we entered Hogwarts. She mumbled about Remus Lupin being found. We explained about the necessity of her attending a meeting about the escapees. She agreed. She then decided to give us a Hogwarts tour. Slughorn was busy preparing a potion. The cauldron was steaming slightly.

"Hey Sluggy, what's up?" I shouted. Slughorn jumped. He spun quickly on the spot. He smiled widely when he noticed me. He quickly checked the potion and headed towards Minerva. She whispered quickly in his ear.

"Well at least we are going to have another person to test the potion on," he mumbled. Both James and I were clueless during this conversation. He seemed to be agreeing with McGonagall. She smiled as we bid him goodbye. Flitwick, Hagrid and Sprout all agreed to support us. We were at last taken to the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. Minerva said she had to talk to Poppy about something urgent. The classroom seemed empty as we entered.

The Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor seemed very quiet. She was about the same size as me. Her hair was bright blonde and her eyes sparkled in the dimly lit room. I was about to open my mouth to speak when she left her desk and hugged me tightly.

"Wotcher Sirius!" She said, her hair changing to jet black, "And who is this?" She asked pointing at James.

"My name is James, James Potter." Prongs said as he shook her hand.

"Can I ask you something, Tonks?" I asked.

"If it's how I got here, then I don't know. I just fell in the middle of this classroom and scared the proper Professor. He thought he was going mad and decided to retire. So I applied for the job and got it. I mean if my husband could do this then why can't I?"

"Tonks, I was going to ask if you would attend a meeting tonight in the Great Hall. You see Death Eaters and evil people from the Ministry have escaped from Azkaban and Aurors have decided that the Order and the DA need to be brought back again."

"I will, once an Order member always an Order member."

"I wish you could have told Wormtail that." James added, a grin on his face. Tonks hugged both of us tightly before she whispered in my ear,

"do you know where Remus is?" I shook my head. I was pretty clueless to where he was and why Tonks so desperately wanted to see him.

Hogsmeade was hustling as we left the castle. It was a Hogsmeade weekend. Students were busy exploring the village getting sweets and pranking materials. We headed towards the shabby Hogs head. Aberforth was busy sweeping the dust away from the doorway of his pub. The goats were in the pen near the door. James nodded his head to Aberforth. He looked aghast as he saw me and James. He quickly pulled us into the pub.

"I thought I was going mad when I saw Albus and Severus in the village this morning. Now I know I'm not going mad. I'm guessing that it isn't just you four alive again," he asked James and I and two people at the counter.

"Great why did Potter and Black have to come here?" A drawling voice asked. The man lowered his hood. His black hair was still lank and greasy. His eyes were dark and his hooked nose dominated his features. It seemed that Snape still loathed us. The second figure simply rose his hand and begged for quiet.

"Now, you are no longer children, so will you please stop fighting like them. I don't think my brother would want a fight in his pub." Albus Dumbledore said. He lowered his hood. He hadn't changed since I knew him. His eyes still had power over me. He seemed to be reading my mind. "We all will attend the meeting tonight, after all the escapes of Dolohov, the Carrows, the Lestranges and Umbridge all concern the whole wizarding world. I believe that Severus and I can can contact some of the people on the list. Andromeda, is best talked to with family and people you trust. We might have some problems with Bill Weasley, however." James couldn't help but ask,

"But, why?"

"The place where he lives is protected by the secret keeper. James has never met him, both Sirius and I died before he moved there and Severus was believed to be a Death Eater at the time and so was never told. Therefore none of us can enter." We were all thinking deeply when Aberforth came up with an idea.

"I know Bill Weasley and his family. I could end them an owl explaining the situation and ask them to attend the meeting. Perhaps I could bribe him with a free drink to come here and then we can explain the situation properly."

"I think that could work." I said. The others agreed with me. We suddenly bid goodbye to the others. Severus and Albus decided to contact everyone on our list bar Andromeda and Bill. The cold air stung as we apperated to Andromeda's home.

We suddenly found ourselves very wet when we landed in the pond. I had forgotten that there was a pond in the garden. My boots made squelchy noises as we left the pond. The garden was filled with plenty of plants. I noticed that were Lilies and Lupins in the greenhouse. There were roses as well. The back door was open as I knocked on the door. Andromeda walked to the back door grouchily. Her light brown hair had plenty of grays in it. She was yawning loudly as she noticed who was at the door. She swore quietly as she hugged me,

"You two gave me a real fright. Why is it that everyone wants to scare me the last few days?"

"Maybe because it's funny." I reasoned. She hit me on the arm for that. I could hear hustling and bustling as we entered the kitchen. Lily was stirring something on the stove. A small boy was talking to her quietly.

"Teddy, your dad wasn't evil. He was good and kind and never sunk to the level my husband and his other friends did. He never bullied Severus though he should have done more to try and stop them bullying him. He was brave to deal with the prejudice and pain his condition brought. We should all be proud of Remus Lupin." The boy turned to look at us. He eyed us curiously. He seemed to think we were familiar.

"Lily, am I dreaming or do these men look a lot like my dad's friends at Hogwarts." She turned and smiled at us. She stopped stirring and led Teddy towards us.

"Teddy, this is Sirius and James, AKA Padfoot and Prongs. They were best friends with your dad and Sirius was Andromeda's favourite cousin." We both shook hands with him. Andromeda walked in as we were shaking hands.

"It's nice to see my grandson making friends. Now boys, why did you want to see me?"

"Mrs Tonks, we need people connected to the first or second wars to come to a meeting at Hogwarts. It's to do with the escapes from Azkaban. We need as much help as possible to find. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Kingsley all recommended you." James explained.

"I'm not as young as I used to be. Besides I have to look after Teddy. I don't think he will want to lose anymore of his family. I mean he lost his mum, dad and grandfather in the second wizarding war. Me and Harry are the only family he has left."

"Gran, we should all go. I mean I don't want my dad's murderer and the person who changed him loose for too long. I mean Greyback could have already changed someone since his escape. I know you may say I'm too young, but I know what's right and wrong and I want to fight for what's right." Andromeda hugged her grandson tightly. "I'm coming whether you like it or not. What's the point in living if evil survives."

"Fine we will all go tonight, but this meeting better finish quickly. We don't want Teddy to fall asleep at his birthday party tomorrow." We were very thankful to Teddy for making Andy change her mind. There was only one more person to get, Bill Weasley. We bid them goodbye, left a note for Andromeda and headed back to the Hog's head.

A bunch of red haired people were sitting at a table as we entered the pub. One of them was sitting in a wheelchair. He waved at us, a wide smile on his face. The eldest woman, Molly, gave me and James a big hug.

"It's lovely to see you again Sirius, your hair does need a cut dear though, and it is nice to meet you James." Arthur smiled as well and shook our hands. He whispered quietly in my ear.

"Been fixing up your motorbike. It's a real beauty. Planning to give it to Harry once it's fixed. Just need to charm it to fly and be invisible. Molly isn't exactly happy so this has got to stay our secret." I nodded in agreement. A red haired man with a missing ear hugged us next. He smiled as he told us that we were the secret to his success. I felt a little unnerved after that. Percy shook our hands pompously and informed us that he owed it to his family to fight for what is right this time. A tall gangly red haired man grabbed us into the corner to talk.

"It's really good to be back alive. I never thought I would see George again until he died. So how are you two finding living again"

"It's a bit surreal to be honest." James answered, "Where were you found?"

"I was found on the floor in my joke shops backroom. Angelina found me and dragged me to bed believing I was George. We was surprised when she found George still in bed. It took her a few minutes to figure out I was Fred. George was so happy to see me that he sent an owl to the rest of the family. Even Charlie came." Fred pointed to the tan,short and stocky member of the group. "So where were you found?"

"Well I was found by Ron, in the Auror office." I answered.

"Mary-Anne found me on the floor of the Minister's office." A tall long haired man with a scarred face was heading towards us. He was pushing a red haired man in a wheel chair.

"Fred, I know it's lovely to gossip away but, me and Derek need to talk to the young men."

"See you at the meeting guys."

"Later."

"Hello my name is Bill and this is my cousin Derek." He pointed to the wheel chair bound man. "Me and my family want to attend the meeting tonight. Both me and Derek are concerned about Greyback's escape. We know how dangerous it will be but it is a price worth paying." Derek seemed a little distracted. He seemed to be staring at me intensely. He took a hipflask from his pocket and quickly swallowed the fluid inside. "Anyway, me and my family best be off after all Derek is tired and needs to sleep before the meeting tonight. We waved goodbye.

"James, I'm just going for a quick walk . I'll be back in a few minutes."

I head straight for a bush before I transformed into a shaggy black dog. Maybe I do need a hair cut. Bill and Derek didn't notice me following as I eavesdropped on their conversation. I was shocked when Bill called Derek a different name.

"Reme, I know you hate using polyjuice potion, but you heard what Poppy said this morning. You are not meant to be out of bed today. We can't take you to the castle in your normal appearance or she would kill us and I'm sure you don't want to die again. Besides you are important and I'm sure your expertise can be used to find the escapees."

"It still doesn't mean I like taking more potions than necessary besides, how do you tell people you know your true identity whilst you are taking polyjuice potion without scaring them. I mean Fred, James, Severus, Albus and Sirius have no idea I'm alive as well. I hate having to pretend to be your cousin." I suddenly caught up with Reme. I licked his hand. "Hey Padfoot, you were listening on us weren't you." I transformed back into a human.

"Of course Remus, but, there seemed to be too many Weasley adults. Something didn't feel right so I decided to follow you. I guess I got some news to pass onto Prongs. By the way Tonks was looking for you." Bill couldn't help but interrupt.

"Where is she?"

"She's the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. We saw her as we tried to convince some professors to come to the meeting tonight. Don't worry, she said she's coming. Now I best be off." I changed into Padfoot and bounded back to the pub. James seemed happy to see me. "Guess who I found," I teased.

"Don't know."

"Remus and he is coming to the meeting tonight." We couldn't help but smile. We would all be reunited tonight. I couldn't help but contemplate pulling a prank at the meeting. James seemed to be on the same wave length as me as we headed to the nearest joke shop. Remus might not be happy with us tonight but we are Marauders and this is what we do best.

**I hope you enjoyed this really long chapter. I just couldn't be bother writing any more chapters about dead people's appearances. Please read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you have been enjoying my story. Please continue reading and reviewing. This is getting to an important part of the story. I would appreciate constructive criticism. Anyway this is the new chapter. It is from Harry's Pov. Enjoy**

**Chapter 5:****The Meeting**

I hadn't felt this nervous since I was seventeen. My wife, Ginny was busy tucking the children into bed. I remembered the last time I had to talk to crowds of people. It had been in my fifth year at the Hog's head when we tried to convince people to join the DA. Now those DA members would have to be convinced to help us find the Azkaban escapees. I hope dad and Sirius were successful in gathering Order members. Ginny soon walked down the stairs. Her red hair shone in the light. She was wearing a Weasley sweater that Molly had made for her at Christmas. She smiled as she hugged me. I felt reassured with that hug. We grabbed our wands and keys as we waited for the babysitter. Mary-Anne soon walked in, accompanied by her daughter Blaze.

"Sorry, we're late, but mum had to deal with a letter she received today."

"Don't worry about it you two. Right well, Albus and Lily are asleep. James is allowed up till half past eight. Don't give him any chocolate or else he won't go to sleep until midnight. Send us a message if you have any problems." Ginny explained to Mary-Anne. Both she and Blaze looked tired. Both Ginny and I understood. We left the house quietly before James would notice and beg us to take him as well.

The Great Hall was filling up as we entered. Neville was sitting near the front with his wife. Hermione and Ron saved seats for us. I glanced around the room for more familiar faces. George and Angelina were sat next to a copy of George. Bill and Fleur were sat near a red haired man in a wheelchair. Charlie was standing near the back. The professors were also near the back. A black haired woman caught my eye. She winked at me. Luna walked up to me.

"Hey Harry. Ron sent me the message." She pulled out her magical galleon. "Seems like a lot of people want to help. In fact, even little Teddy wants to help."

"What! Teddy isn't even eleven. He shouldn't be here. Please don't tell me that Andromeda has brought him here."

"Yeah, Andy did bring Teddy." Sirius said, making Luna, Ginny and I jump.

"He argued and argued. He is so brave, selfless and noble. He wouldn't have it any other way. By the way, your mother is with him and Andy." James added a wide smile on his face. Sirius also had that expression on his face. Then pointed to Andromeda. On her lap was a turquoise haired boy. Great she did bring my godson. Lily was sitting next to her. Her lips were pursed just like Aunt Petunia's when she was angry. The wheelchair bound man also had a similar look to mum on his face.

"What have you two done?" I asked, a disapproving look on my face.

"It's nothing to worry about." Actually it was something to worry about. They had got help from Fred and George. As the last few people took their seats, a tall old man stood up. Everyone gasped as they recognised the man. It was Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore smiled as I took my seat next to Hermione.

"Well, we all have a lot to talk about. As you can see, there are some very familiar faces. Some of which shouldn't be here. James and Lily Potter, Fred Weasley, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, to name but a few." Everyone who was mentioned stood up. "Even the dead face a real threat. We fought to stop these evil people just under eleven years ago. Voldemort might not be around any longer but these Death Eaters and ex-ministry employees are just as dangerous and harder to find. As Alastor Moody would say Constant vigilance. We need all the help we can get. Whether you were too young to fight in the Second wizarding was," Dumbledore looked at Ginny at that moment, "Or you chose not to," he looked at Draco Malfoy, "Please help make this world a better place than before." Dumbledore than sat down. Aberforth patted him on the back. Kingsley then stood up.

"Thank you Albus. Well a few nights ago there was a break out at Azkaban. Greyback, the Carrows, Dolohov and the Lestranges have all escaped. We believe they will try to infiltrate the Ministry and target Muggleborns again." A loud explosion was suddenly heard and everyone in the hall was covered in green goo. I wonder who did this.

Both Lily and the wheelchair bound man glared at dad and Sirius. The man growled at them before he moved forward to chase them in his wheelchair.

"Padfoot and Prongs,why did you put a goo bomb in the Great Hall and time it so it went off during the meeting?"

"Because it's funny," Sirius replied. I couldn't help but notice the message in the goo.

_Always have a laugh! Life is definitely too short. From Padfoot, Prongs and the Weasley twins._

Everyone bar Lily, the man and Hermione laughed. I knew it was now my time to speak. Everyone was staring at me.

"Well hello everyone and thank you for turning up to the meeting. I would like to thank Albus and Kingsley for their encouraging words of wisdom. Now the DA was originally set up to teach students how to defend themselves against the dark arts. Some used their skills to great effect in the second wizarding war. We need support. The escapees are dangerous and some have maimed and killed. Dolohov has left families without fathers. My godson Teddy's father was murdered by Dolohov. Greyback scarred Bill for life. Umbridge put hundreds of Muggleborns on trial. The Carrows punished students by using the cruciatus curse. Do we want these people to be seen as acceptable in society? If any of you have any information could you please tell me or Kingsley. If you want to help will you please put your name on the parchment near Hermione." Everyone was rushing to Hermione except the wheelchair bound man,Teddy and one of the professors. Teddy ran to me for a hug. He was yawning and his hair colour changed to jet black.

"Uncle Harry, I had this strange vision this morning. I saw my mum and dad, Sirius, your mum and dad and other people who are meant to be dead. Apparently I have got to unite the heroes of both wizarding wars. Do you think I can do it?"

"Of course you can Teddy. We all have faith in you. How's your grandma?" the black haired professor asked. Her hair changed colour when she lifted up Teddy. It changed to bubblegum pink.

"She's fine thanks and you can change your appearance like me."

"Yeah, I've been able to since I was a baby. Why don't I take you to your gran and leave these grown ups to talk privately." Teddy waved goodbye to me and left with the woman. The man led me out of the room as we needed some privacy.

The man seemed concerned as we left.

"I wonder how Andromeda will cope with seeing Dora again?"

"Well she has been in the company of my mother so I don't think she will be as shocked."

"Harry, I have some information that may be of use to the tracking down of Greyback and other rouge werewolves."

"I'm listening." Sirius and dad then walked in, concerned looks on their faces.

"Moony, you don't have to say anything if you don't want to. Also, Padfoot and I would like to make an apology about the prank earlier."

"We shouldn't have acted like children and played a prank during such a serious meeting. Sorry."

"Apology accepted and yes Prongs this does have to be said."

"Oh yeah, and Bill wanted me to pass on the message that your potion will wear off in five minutes and you should take it now before Poppy realises you are out of bed."

"Thanks guys." They both left. I was confused. They had called this man Moony, yet he looked nothing like him. The man grabbed a hipflask and drank the potion within it. He pulled a face and it seemed that the potion was foul tasting.

"What were you going to say before you were interrupted?"

"Well, werewolves are very distrustful of outsiders and they live underground. Well they have taken outsider werewolves into the main pack. They took me in when I tried to convince them to join on Dumbledore's side. They also took in a werewolf named Mary-Anne Summers. To get in, you need the support of the Alpha. Both Mary-Anne and I were let in because we were marked by the alpha. It is almost impossible to track them down as they move around often. Your only way of finding them is befriending one of the pack. They, however will only trust werewolves not humans. Finding Greyback is nearly impossible." I heard a noise. Someone was running towards us. Moony acknowledged her before I could see her. "Mary-Anne what's wrong?"

"He's taken my daughter. Who are you?" She asked Moony.

"It's me, Remus. I'm just under the influence of polyjuice potion. Who's taken Blaze?"

"Her father. He took her while I was tending to James. Don't worry Harry, only Blaze was taken. The others were left unhurt. He warned me about it with the letter earlier." She pulled out the letter and passed it to me. It was written in blood. Remus looked repulsed next to me. He could smell the blood.

"If only we could find him. He wouldn't trust me again. I hope he doesn't hurt her."

"Well she was born a werewolf, so biting will have no affect. She was so looking forward to attending Hogwarts. Remus can't you do anything to help."

"I could try contacting the others. It may take some time and believing. I mean I haven't seen most of them since James and Lily's deaths. We have just got to do what we can." I couldn't help but be concerned for Blaze. We now had a more important reason for finding the escapees.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Kip, Mary-Anne and Blaze are my own characters. Please read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Shock horror Blaze has been kidnapped. Who is her father? Why has he kidnapped her? Why were Harry's kids left? These questions and more will be answered in this chapter. Please read and review. This is from Blaze's Pov. There are images of torture later in the chapter. Please skip if this makes you uncomfortable.**

**Chapter 6:****My Prison**

I was disoriented when I was thrown on the floor. The room smelt of dust, decay and misery. The stone floor was cold on my bum. I could smell people in this room but I couldn't see. My captor had blindfolded me. The person nearest me smelt the most familiar. They smelt of blood and dirt. I could also smell the wolf within them. Under the blood and dirt, the wolf smell was strangely familiar to me. Another occupant of the room was wearing a sickly sweat fragrance. I could also smell the sweat the person was releasing unconsciously. Two of the occupants smelt very similar, almost like they were siblings. The finial person was also sweating. The smell of his sweat to my fine senses was almost as overpowering as the wolf smell. I knew I was surrounded. My new wand was still in my pocket. The captor must have been stupid to not check me for a wand. I was grateful for their stupidity. A man suddenly spoke.

"Greyback, I thought I ordered you to capture the Lupin boy. I didn't think that Lupin and that Tonks girl had a baby girl. Why did you not capture Ted Remus Lupin?"

"Sorry sir, but, when I went to the Tonks' house, no one was home. So I came up with a new plan."

"May I ask what that plan was?" A sugary sweet voice asked. That voice made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"Well you wanted to lure Harry to us. This girl is a ministry employees' daughter. She is also my daughter. She and her mother were babysitting the Potter brats. You instructed me not to steal his own children. The Carrows distracted her mother and the oldest Potter. I then took the girl but not without a fight." I heard the gasps as they starred at my bite. I grinned silently. I was suddenly lifted from the ground and taken out of the room.

The light was blinding as the blindfold was removed. A large blonde haired man was starring at me intently. I noticed that I was striped of my clothes. The man could see all my bites and scratches from transformations before I started taking wolvesbane potion. I felt very exposed. He was tracing my largest scar. My mind was relaying over the conversation before. They had wanted Teddy to lure Harry to them. If they did that, they would be more likely to lure Andromeda to them. Why didn't they steal Harry's own children? I knew that many would be searching for me. I hoped Harry wouldn't be one of them. The man then commentated on my bright red hair. I growled as he stroked my hair. My mother called me Blaze because of my hair and my fiery personality that had manifested itself at birth. Mum said I reminded her of one of her childhood friends' wife. This man was not my father. He still scared me senseless. I now knew the identity of my father. That monster Greyback, was my father. I knew that I had been conceived from my mothers' rape. My shoulders shook as tears fell down my cheeks. I was in the same house as a rapist. I looked around the room. It was covered in Gryffindor flags and muggle photos of motorbikes and bikini clad girls. There was only one wizard photograph. I had seen it before. It contained four figures. One of them was similar to Harry. He had messy black hair and glasses. He was smiling widely. One of the figures was small with watery eyes. He looked overjoyed in the photo. There was another black haired figure. He was handsome and grinned widely. His gray eyes were sparkling. The final figure was smiling. He was accepted and had close friends. His hair was tawny and his bright amber eyes stood out. His face was littered with scars. These would become more noticeable the older he got. Teddy had showed me this photo on the last bring your family to work day. Harry decided to bring his godson as his own children were still young. The man tried to remove the photo from the wall. It was stuck.

I suddenly heard footsteps. A pink clad woman entered. She looked like a large toad. The perfume she wore was overpowering. She whispered quietly to the man.

"Dolohov, do you want me to force the young lady to make a ransom message." Her eyes widened with delight as he nodded. She pulled me by the hair out of this room. Apparently she didn't want a picture of a werewolf in the same room as her. Her pace quickened as she led me up more flights of stairs. The room she led me to was filled with a silver adorned bed. She threw me onto the bed. Before I could fight her back, I felt a burning sensation on my skin. The smell was overpowering. Her smile was twisted. I turned to see that she had placed silver on my bare skin. It was going very red. I was immobilised. She spoke softly as she placed more silver on my skin.

"You deserve to be punished." I was powerless to do anything. She slapped me on the face when I refused to answer or scream out in pain. I was too strong for that. A man and woman walked in. Evil grins were on their faces. The pink woman smiled as they entered. The old man pointed his wand at me.

"Crucio." My body felt on fire. The pain was immense. I was still refusing to scream out and acknowledge that I was in pain. The pain was intense but not compared to my monthly transformations. The woman also did the same. I recognised these two as the Carrows. The woman was holding onto a camcorder. They were filming my torture. Dolohov then entered.

"Do as I say or the torture continues. I want you to record a message to Harry Potter begging him to save you. If you refuse, we will not give you your supply of wolvesbane potion and will make sure you transform in the open and turn as many people as possible. You don't want to pass this curse onto anyone else do you?" He had just used my own fear to convince me to follow instructions. I didn't want to add to werewolf numbers. I nodded as tears fell down my cheeks. "Umbridge, Carrows, will you leave me and this lady alone to record the message." The lady Carrow passed the camcorder to Dolohov. He pushed me further into the bed. My burns were noticeable.

"Harry, you have to save me. My captors are harming me. They will kill me if you fail to show up by next Thursday. You must help. We are in Sirius' old house. If you are accompanied by more than five people then they will kill me. Please come soon." Dolohov switched off the camcorder and sent a message to Greyback. Greyback arrived. His Death Eater robes were tight to his body. He listened as Dolohov passed on instructions. Greyback grabbed the camcorder, passed me a set of robes and left the building. I hoped Harry would take heed of the message. This group of individuals were not to be messed with.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please continue reading and reviewing. I would also recommend reading Bella'Swan'22 's stories if you are a huge Twilight fan.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Anyway I hope you have been enjoying this story so far. This chapter will contain more of my own characters. However many of the characters belong to good old J.K. Please read and review. This chapter is from Remus' Pov and continues on roughly with chapter 5. The slogan is a message my head of house told us on our final house assembly. Well it was his pessimistic motto. I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 7:****Contacts**

Bill dragged me back to Shell Cottage after the meeting. Harry, Ginny, Mary-Anne and Kingsley followed. Mary-Anne was crying noisily. Her cheeks becoming tear stained. Kingsley was hugging her tightly, trying desperately to comfort her. I could feel the potion wearing off. My hair was sinking back into my scalp and I grew taller. Harry was smiling as soon as the transformation was over. Mary-Anne smiled weakly. Bill led me upstairs to the spare room and to my bed. It took about five minutes for me to be tucked back into bed. Everyone was gathered round. I suddenly heard whispering from downstairs.

"Teddy it is really good to see you. Are you looking forward to your birthday tomorrow?" A familiar sounding girl spoke.

" I would be if my grandma didn't receive a letter written in blood threatening to kidnap me. She sent me here as soon as she saw it. She seems to think Shell Cottage is safer than our own home. Mum insisted that she would stay with gran."

"I'm so sorry to hear that. I'm afraid that you will have sleep on the sofa. A man was found by mum this morning. He had a sprained wrist and a broken leg. He has taken up the spare room."

I tried as hard as I could to get out of bed. The others pushed me back. My son was downstairs and I desperately wanted to talk about what I overheard. Mary-Anne understood why I wanted to go downstairs.

"Bill, there is someone downstairs that Remus wants to see."

"It better not be Victoire again."

"Apparently, Andy has sent someone to stay with you." I could hear footsteps as two figures walked into the room. The strawberry blonde haired girl had entered. She was holding hands with a slightly older boy. He seemed to be on the verge of tears. He was refusing to cry. His tawny hair was messy and his amber eyes glowed. Bill looked at him warmly before giving him a big hug. The boy passed a letter to Bill. Bill read it quickly before he passed it to Mary-Anne and I. I could smell the blood on the letter. It had the same handwriting as the letter about Blaze. Teddy seemed troubled. I got out of bed while everyone was distracted. Adrenaline was pumping around my body. My broken leg seemed to be on fire as I forced myself towards Teddy. I wanted him to know that it was ok to cry. I feared losing control yet, some of my happiest moments happened when I wasn't as self-controlled. I hugged him tightly. He noticed I was in pain.

"You ok sir?" he asked apprehensively.

"Everything will be fine Ted. How's your mother?" I asked while squeezing him tighter.

"She's good. I've missed her and dad. Gran does as well. It's good to see mum happy and alive but I whish dad was here." He didn't recognise me. I looked at my reflection in the nearest mirror. I was covered in dark bruises and scratches. I had a black eye. My hair was thick and dark still. Teddy had never seen me after the full moon. I hugged him and started to cry. My only child was lost and scared. Harry joined us in a big hug. Harry whispered quietly to Teddy.

"Teddy, this is your dad." Teddy's eyes widened in shock. I smiled. My muscles started to spasm as I forced myself to stay standing. I suddenly fell as my muscles gave up.

The floor hurt when I fell. Bill and Harry lifted me up quickly. The bed was comfortable as I was tucked in, yet again. Kingsley was hugging Mary-Anne tightly. She was sobbing quietly. I wondered where Fleur was. Bill told me that she was looking after Harry's kids with Sirius. The silence was deafening. My mind was working overtime trying to comprehend what had happen over the last few hours. Kingsley broke the painful silence.

"We need to find Greyback and soon. I don't want to see my step-daughter in pain. Remus, you said that werewolves will only accept werewolves and that they are not very trusting of outsiders."

"I can't infiltrate them. They know who I am and what side I am on. You can't force Mary-Anne to either. Greyback has already caused her enough heartache and pain," I turned to Mary-Anne as I said this, "Are you still in contact with the others?" The rest of the people in the room looked confused. Mary-Anne smiled as understanding lit up her face.

"Of course. Where would we be without them?"

"Dead, well I would have died sooner. Can you give the rest of us their contact details. We need their help to find Blaze and protect Teddy." She smiled as she pulled out a well worn book.

"Well lets start now."

Everyone, bar the kids and I, were busy calling the contacts that Mary-Anne pointed out. The house was filled with the sound of talking. Teddy seemed distressed. He longed to go outside. It reminded me of how Padfoot was when he was trapped in his parent's house. I patted him on the back. Bill walked towards us. He was frowning deeply.

"I've contacted someone on the list. They want to meet me. Do you and Teddy want to come? It would be a good time for some father and son bonding." We both nodded as Bill started to fetch the wheelchair again. I didn't care if Poppy wanted me to stay in bed. I wanted to feel useful. Teddy insisted on pushing me. The streets were fairly empty as the shops were closing. Bill was leading us to a nearly empty cafe.

"Who wants to meet you?" Teddy asked.

"A man called Kip. He's in his seventies but, apparently is still as active as ever. He was sort of like a guardian to Mary-Anne." I couldn't help but interrupt at that moment.

"He was a source of advice to me personally. He was also James' godfather and a good friend to you and Harry's grandfathers." I could hear the door squeak slightly as it was opened.

Kip hadn't changed much since I last saw him. His hair was greyer and his face more lined. His amber eyes were weary. He also hadn't improved his dress sense. He was wearing a lime green jumper and brown slacks. I realised he wasn't alone. He was accompanied by a small group of familiar face. Some were werewolves and others weren't. The next man to enter was tall. His skin was tanned and he seemed well dressed. He also had amber eyes. He was wearing a crisp and clean black suit. Rio seemed to have changed quite a lot. He didn't seem as quirky as before. Felicity or Happy, as Sirius and I called her, was smiling at us. Her dark skin contrasted with Kip. She was wearing ankle boots with skinny jeans and a cream turtle neck. Her face was more lined than mine had been before I died. She, like Blaze, was born a werewolf. Every other werewolf in that group had been bitten. She moved to sit at our table quickly. The next group to enter was made up of four people. Raven seemed the most nervous. She dark raven locks shone in the dim lit cafe. She was wearing a halter neck with a long skirt. The man gripping her was the same size as me. His tawny hair contrasted with his blue eyes. He was wearing a t-shirt and jeans. I couldn't help but smile at the slogan.

"_Life's a bitch and then you die." _I couldn't help but smile. That was so like Dimitri. The small girls they held were wriggling. They looked nothing like their parents. They were of Japanese descent. Dimitri was half french and half russian. Raven originated from Mexico before she went to Hogwarts with me. She however didn't graduate. Her parents pulled her out after she was bitten during her uncle's funeral. They blew raspberries on the girls' stomachs. The last people to enter were all related. Two tall African-Americans entered. The smallest of them had bright amber eyes. A young girl, with skin the colour of milk chocolate entered with her mother. Her mother told the men to grow up.

"You never used to see Remus and Dimitri fighting and they were cousins. Sometimes I wish we remained in contact with Remus after James and Lily's deaths," she turned to acknowledge us, "are you the people who wanted to see us to help find Blaze?" I nodded and she smiled.

It turned out that after Bill contacted Kip, he contacted the others. Teddy was busy talking to the chocolate skinned girl, who's name was Martha. She was eleven and was hoping that her parents would send her to Hogwarts and not Beauxbatons. Her mother Tessa had gone to Beauxbatons and her father and Dimitri went to Durmstrang. Kip was staring at me intently.

"You look a lot like a younger Remus Lupin. Are you by any chance related." Bill cleared his throat and answered on my behalf.

"This is Remus Lupin. We don't know why but, dead people have been coming back to life." Everyone was suddenly staring at me. I started to blush.

"But, I thought that wasn't possible," Dimitri answered.

"It's true. James, Lily, Sirius, Dumbledore and others have all returned. Nemo, what did Tess tell you not to do?"

"Argue with Mikey, but Remus, it isn't as much fun." The youngest cousin answered. We ended up catching up. Bill, Teddy, Martha and the two twin girls looked a little bored. The conversation then turned to Blaze's kidnap.

"We believe she was kidnapped by Greyback. Mary-Anne and Andromeda Tonks were left with blood written messages threatening to kidnap Blaze and Teddy. We have no idea if this is part of a plot to control the ministry or not. We want your help to try and track down Greyback's pack and the missing prisoners." Bill informed them.

"Well what can we do?" Raven asked her youthful face showing a look of concern. The twin girls suddenly started talking,

"Greyback and his kinda wolf bad."

"Yeah, they hurt mummy and her friends." I couldn't help but cry at this declaration. These five year old twins, like Teddy wanted to help, yet they were too young.

"Saiyuri and Chiyo be quiet. We will deal with Greyback." Dimitri added, solemnly. Bill decided they needed to talk to the others and led them back to Shell cottage unaware that while we were away the others had received a mysterious package.

**I know this chapter may be a bit confusing so I will quickly sum up the new characters. Kip is a werewolf and is mentioned in the first chapter. Dimitri is Remus' cousin and is married to Raven, an old classmate of the Marauders and a werewolf. Rio and Felicity are married werewolves with a ten year age gap. Mikey and Nemo are cousins. I named Nemo after the main character in Finding Nemo and he is is a werewolf. Mikey and Tess are married and are not werewolves. Martha is their daughter and is named after one of the Doctor Who assistants. Chiyo and Saiyuri are named after the main character in Memoirs of a Geisha. It is an awesome book and film. You should really read and watch it. Please read and review. If you have any questions about any of my own characters please ask and I will try to answer. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
